tatuajes o pretextos
by fujoshi fujyosh
Summary: los gemelos entran buscando algo o solo es un pretexto para otra cosa sus novios que aran al respecto se molestarano...


**Los gemelos y sus tatuajes**

En las mazmorras de slytherin, en una habitación compartida por los gemelos Harry y Draco, tenía rato que se acostaron, sus novios los acompañaron, los gemelos Weasley eran sus parejas, Harry estaba con George mientras su gemelo Draco era pareja de Fred, pasaron unos días desde les hicieron esa broma donde se hicieron novios. Estaban acostados hasta que, por la puerta entran unas sombras

-fue buena idea acompañarlos

-si también lo fue ponerles unos trasmisores muggles para oír la contraseña

-quiero ver si es cierto y darles un beso tu no

-sí pero ahora no hagas tanto ruido o nos descubrirán

(Fred x Draco)

Fred se acerca a la cama de Draco, lo ve recostado preguntándose donde estarán y le quita la manta, se recuesta a un lado para poder ver a los otros chicos, le besa con cuidado el cuello, luego con sigilo pone su mano en la cintura de Draco, entonces lo besa en la boca, Draco se tensa despertando pero Fred le susurra que era él, Draco se relaja gira mientras Fred le besa el cuello, entonces puede ver a su hermano ser besado por George , despacio sin prisa Harry lo voltea a ver y ambos asienten, entonces los chicos ven que se tensan y paran para retirarse, pero los chicos los toman de la cara los besan diciendo después que no paren, los gemelos se sorprenden

G- están seguros nosotros no queremos presionarlos

F-solo queríamos verlos antes de dormir y ver eso

D-lo sabemos los oímos, por eso les fue fácil llegar

H- nosotros no pusimos todos los hechizos que ponemos normalmente

D- nosotros esperábamos esto desde que somos sus novios

H-en realidad nos sorprende que no nos hayan dado una insinuación antes

Entonces se monta Draco sobre Fred con sus rodillas a cada lado y se acerca a besarlo, se besan despacio, Draco se empieza a relajar, no le importa ver o oír a Harry, Draco siente las manos de Fred en su cintura quitándole la playera, lo besa en el cuello, Draco también le quita la de él se siguen besando mientras oyen a Harry gemir muy fuerte, voltea para ver cómo George sobre su hermano lamiendo y besando su miembro además de el tatuaje del vientre que tanto deseaban ver, regresa para basar a Fred, Draco le quita el pantalón a Fred, entonces se giran quedando Fred sobre el y empieza a quitarle el resto de la ropa, cuando los dos están por fin desnudos se ven, Fred lo besa sin haber bajado de encima, le besa el cuello mientras acaricia las piernas del rubio, acaricia todo su cuerpo, mientras lame su cuello, su pecho, cuando llega al vientre ve que tiene también su tatuaje en la misma zona, pero continúan a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiere ver con detenimiento, continua hasta lamer su miembro, Draco cierra los ojos gimiendo muy fuerte, mientras siente como Fred lo prepara con cuidado, entonces es cuando Draco lo jala, lo besa

D-tómame ya, no aguanto

Fred se acomoda, empieza a entrar poco a poco, oyendo los gemidos de su novio, cuando ya está por completo dentro espera un poco, empieza a moverse poco a poco hasta que da en un punto que hace que Draco se estremezca de placer, oyen a los otros dos gemir también pero no les ven, están tan perdidos el uno con el otro continuando, están por venirse, cuando lo asen oyen como los cuatro se vienen al mismo tiempo

(George x Harry)

George se acerca, ve como duerme Harry piensa que buscarlo sería muy placentero, se acomoda para poder ver a Draco y su hermano, besar a Harry poniéndose encima de él, despertándolo enseguida, siguen besándose despacio sin prisa, después de un rato George le besa el cuello, el gira la cabeza y ve a Draco, se tensan sienten como los gemelos se piensen ir, los dos asienten, los chicos los toman de la cara los besan diciendo después que no paren, los gemelos se sorprenden

G- están seguros nosotros no queremos presionarlos

F-solo queríamos verlos antes de dormir y ver eso

D-lo sabemos los oímos, por eso les fue fácil llegar

H- nosotros no pusimos todos los hechizos que ponemos normalmente

D- nosotros esperábamos esto desde que somos sus novios

H-en realidad nos sorprende que no nos hayan dado una insinuación antes

Entonces George le quita la playera, sigue en sima de Harry, empieza a besar su cuello, sigue con los pezones, Harry no deja salir los gemidos, lo cual nota su novio, entonces baja le quita el pantalón con la ropa interior, acaricia el miembro de Harry junto con su tatuaje que tanto deseaba ver, después sin avisar lo introduce todo a su boca entonces Harry no puede contener el fuerte gemido , lo que hace que se ponga nervioso de recordar que los otros están también con ellos, pero al girar un poco la cabeza ve a su hermano encima de Fred, entonces de alguna manera lo relaja y se excite más si se puede, George lo prepara mientras sigue lamiendo su miembro para relajarlo, Harry no aguanta así que gira para dejar a George debajo de él, le quita la ropa que falta con un movimiento de su mano, sin aviso lame el miembro de George, que está muy duro lo lubrica con su saliva y se monta encima de el

G-estás seguro

Solo ve que Harry asiente poniéndose en posición, bajando despacio gimen un poco, espera hasta que Harry solo diga cuándo puede moverse, mientras sus manos están alado de las caderas de Harry, se levanta un poco y lo besa, entonces empieza Harry a subir y bajar, primero despacio, empiezan a oír los gemidos de sus hermanos más fuertes que los de ellos, entonces ellos empiezan más rápido, en un momento sintió como Harry se estremecía al encontrar su punto, lo que hiso que siguieran hasta que pronto los cuatros sin proponérselo terminaron juntos

F-wow ustedes siempre nos sorprenden

G-¿puedo preguntar qué onda con los tatuajes parecen incompletos? ¿Que no les falta la parte contraria?

H-en realidad no lo están, lo que pasa es que el mío y el suyo se complementan

D-si miren

Los chicos con un movimiento de su mano se pusieron los interiores, se pararon, Draco izquierda Harry derecha, se pusieron de frente y giraron asía los chicos que vieron los vientres, tenian el yin yan con forma de dragon Draco el negro y Harry el blanco

abajo lespongo donde pueden ver el dibujo

/2011/11/03/on-taiwan-part-1-a-formidable-asian-tiger-in-its-own-right/


End file.
